


Tightened Whispers

by BrianneABanana



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Light Bondage, Light Choking, M/M, Relinquishing Control, TW: the briefest of Jacques Schnee mentions, some tenderness cuz i gotta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25520341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianneABanana/pseuds/BrianneABanana
Summary: Their anniversary is coming up and Clover wants to ask Qrow a question. Qrow is worried, as Clover has never acted this hesitant about sex before. He's certainly been a gentleman about it, but never...afraid.What does Clover want to ask him?
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51





	Tightened Whispers

**Author's Note:**

> I felt so dirty writing this because I only had to hear someone say the word ‘choked’ in a low quiet voice for my mind to S H O O T to kink town >//<; It wasn't even said in a sexual context either! 
> 
> The things my mind does sometimes... oh well! Hope you enjoy

Clover nodded to himself as he finished tying the bright red silk around Qrow’s wrists, binding them behind his back. “How’s that sweetheart? Are your wrists comfy?”

Qrow hummed and tugged his wrists, “Yea Cloves, feels good.”

The couple had spent the last half hour slowly making out and removing each other's clothes, running hands over each other and kissing languidly, in no hurry. 

Tonight was special. 

The two huntsman had talked previously about what was to happen that night, and they wanted to make it last. To put it simply: Clover had asked Qrow about exploring a kink or two he had.

They had laid down in bed one night, Clover spooning Qrow, when he voiced his thoughts. 

“Qrow, can I ask you something?”

The man in question leaned back into his boyfriend’s chest,“Sure Cloves, what’s going through your handsome mind this late at night?” 

“Well… I was thinking about how next week is our anniversary, and I wanted to do something special with you.” 

“Of course you do Clover” Qrow said a bit teasingly, “It’s a special date. Anything specific?”

He felt Clover stiffen against him. “I uh… I want to make love to you, naturally, but I want to.. to explore a kink I have w-with- with you. If that’s alright with you of course...”

Qrow couldn’t believe the sheer lack of confidence coming from Clover’s mouth.  _ ‘He’s always very eloquent and forward with me… This must be something Clover’s really held tight to his chest.’ _ Qrow thought. 

He turned around in his boyfriend's arms. “Clover, please don’t be afraid to talk to me about things like this. I trust you as my partner to treat me well and keep me safe, just like I promise to do for you. Whatever it is that you want to do, I can only hear what it is, and either say no, or be open to trying it with you. Besides, hearing you be hesitant like this isn’t in your character. So-” he kissed Clover briefly, “tell me what saucy kink you have in mind, boy scout.”

Clover blushed and looked away from Qrow's ghostly magenta eyes. “I um.. Well I want to… ugh let me just-” he gently shifted Qrow, rolling him back over to his other side so they spooned again. Qrow didn’t resist, letting Clover take his wrists in one hand, gripping them together. He did tense slightly when Clover’s other hand traveled up his front to cup his throat, and his boyfriend’s hips came to press against his rump. 

“I want to take you like this, Qrow, but- sitting up. You’ll be balanced on my lap, legs spread by mine, and your wrists bound, though behind your back, so my hand can be occupied elsewhere. And my other hand will be… right here, keeping your head on my shoulder and giving your throat a bit of pressure. Your choked gasps would sound so incredible Qrow...” 

After a moment of silence, Qrow not responding, Clover released him and retracted his hands. “O-only if you’re ok with that… With me taking that kind of control.”

To his surprise, Qrow sat up and gestured for Clover to join him, “Come up here Cloves.” He held the brunet’s hands in his when he sat up next to him, and looked him right in his teal eyes. Clover could just catch the blush on his boyfriend’s cheeks. 

“Clover, sweetheart, I am  _ very much ok _ with trying that with you. It did catch me off guard at first, but having sex with you in that way is not something I’m against at least trying. As I said earlier, I trust you as my partner, both on the battlefield and in life, and I know that you’ll take care of me and stop if I ask you to.” 

He left a chaste kiss on Clovers cheek, satisfied at making his boyfriend smile. “Also, that sounds  _ really sexy _ Cloves. The idea of relinquishing control is normally scary, but with you? It sounds amazing.”

Clover had blushed again and hid his smile in Qrow's neck. “Thank you Qrow, it means a lot to me that you trust me like this.” He gave his boyfriend a squeeze around his waist, “I’ll take care of you, I promise.”

* * *

A week had gone by since that night. The two men had done a little shopping, finding a nice, comfortable silk to tie Qrow's wrists with and stocking up on lube. A discussion on safe words was also had just in case -  _ They decided on ‘Jacques Schnee’ for… obvious reasons. _

Now, as Clover sat back and admired his naked boyfriend, sitting pretty on their bed on his knees, hands bound behind his back, and lustfully looking over his shoulder, he grew a little harder from his excitement.

He reached for the tube of lube that he had set on the bed, coating his fingers. He wrapped a hand around Qrow's waist to steady him. “You ready pretty bird?” he asked with a mix of care and lust.

“Mmm yea Lucky Charm, get on with it! You promised to rock my world, remember?” 

Clover made a questioning noise, “I didn’t say  _ that _ , but I  _ did _ promise to take care of you.” With that said, he rubbed his wet finger against Qrow’s entrance and pushed in slowly, pulling a barely audible moan from the man. The brunet smiled, “And I  _ will  _ take care of you; as thoroughly as I can.”

Qrow exhaled shakily as Clover began pumping his finger in and out of his hole. His soft breaths, emphasized when Clover would push deep in, spurred Clover into further action; His other hand currently wrapped around Qrow’s waist traveling up to touch his chest and his mouth latching onto the pale, slender neck in front of him to kiss and suck at the flushed skin.

Qrow’s hips stuttered at the increased stimulation.  _ “C-Clover…” _ he groaned, realizing that the younger man was avoiding touching both his prostate and his hard member. “A-ah Clover,  _ Clover Please _ ” he begged softly. His shoulders hiked up, his arms straining a bit against the silk that held his wrists fast and tight. 

Clover relented by adding a second finger, but held fast to his avoidance of Qrow’s dick and prostate. He sucked harder on Qrow’s neck, leaving purpling hickeys. His palm rubbed Qrow’s nipples roughly, urging them to harden. As Qrow’s moans grew louder he added a third and final digit, stretching Qrow open wide. Qrow’s body responded, his hips rocking down to meet Clover’s fingers and trying so hard to find the angle that would stroke his sweet spot.

“I think you’re ready to take my cock now pretty bird, what do you think?” Clover asked, his voice deep and provocative.

“ _ Yes Clover! _ ” Qrow cried out, almost sobbing as Clover finally grazed his prostate. “I-I need you- need you to  _ fuck me _ .”

A shudder ran down Clover’s spine, Qrow's plea turning into a demand and spurring him to move a bit quicker. He removed his fingers from Qrow’s now dripping entrance and shimmied forwards on his knees, lifting him up by his hips. While massaging Qrow’s dick, to which the older man himself let out a groan of  _ ‘Finally!,’  _ Clover slicked up his own aching cock. He almost got lost in the sensation. He would have if Qrow’s increasing twitches and cries hadn’t reminded him that they had something better to get to before the night was over.

Taking his hand off Qrow’s dick and returning it to his hip, Clover lined his cock up with Qrow’s entrance. “I’m gonna take really good care of you babe” he purred into Qrow’s ear. 

Slowly,  _ so slowly _ , he pulled Qrow down onto his cock. Qrow moaned loudly at being stretched even more, his legs spread wider by Clover’s strong thighs.

Clover took a moment to breathe when Qrow's ass met his lap with a dull slap, sheathing him all the way inside. Qrow arched his back against Clover’s chest and writhed a little, trying to get the brunet to move. “ _ Gods Clover _ , I can never get used to how- how  _ thick _ you are” he panted. 

“ _ Better to please you with my pretty bird _ .” Clover purred, arms holding Qrow’s waist tightly. 

Qrow grunted, trying to lift himself off Clovers lap to no avail. “Then how ‘bout you start pleasin! Just cuz I can’t move my arms doesn’t mean I can’t-  _ hAHh! _ ” 

A startled sob ripped from his throat. Clover had started teasing him again, running his hands up and down his thighs, over his stomach, and then over his sensitive nipples. Qrow cried out as Clover pinched and pulled at them, watching them pebble and redden under his ministrations. 

“It’s nice having you all tied up for me sweetheart” Clover said sweetly. “I can touch you however I want. Your chest looks so cute like this, all flushed and red.”

“You- ah,  _ hah… _ ” Qrow’s breaths and cries started sounding too distressed for Clover’s liking, so he stopped his teasing and gripped Qrow by his hips once more. 

“Here we go, I’ll give you what you asked for now.” He punctuated his comforting words with a kiss to Qrow’s nape. Starting slowly, he fucked Qrow, lifting him up and down on his cock, keeping a steady rhythm. 

His movements got a bit faster, so Clover sat up a bit and start thrusting, moving a hand to grip Qrow’s now leaking dick. The movement of his hips propelled Qrow up into his hand, fucking him from both sides.

As Qrow’s cries grew in volume, Clover took the final step and snaked his other hand up Qrow’s chest, gripping the base of his neck. A choked sob left Qrow’s mouth and his body tensed, the sensation of breathlessness adding an unexpected pleasure to his already amazing experience. 

Being _bound_ and _fucked like this_ , unable to do anything to stop Clover from taking him turned him on like  _ nothing else _ .

_ “C-Clover!” _ He wailed brokenly, his vision whitening both from the lack of oxygen and the pure pleasure he was feeling. His thighs trembled without strength, his jaw dropped, and his eyes rolled back as he came. His cries cracked into sobs as Clover continued to pound into him, holding him by his dick and neck and releasing into his over-sensitive body after another couple thrusts.

Qrow almost passed out right there, Clovers grip on his neck having increased as he finished, but his grip slacked just in time. He gasped loudly, both from the return of air to his lungs and the last dregs of exertion working their way out of them. 

Clover hugged Qrow flush to his chest, his cock staying deep inside his lover - another kink the two had previously agreed upon. He planted sweet kisses on his shoulder. “That was  _ amazing _ Qrow. Thank you for letting me take control like that.” 

Qrow simply hummed in agreement, his voice too raw and self too tired to respond with words.

Clover slowly undid the silk around Qrow’s wrists, releasing them and bringing them around front tenderly. He massaged them with care, working out the tension and moving up to do the same with Qrow’s shoulders. When he finished, he simply sat there and held Qrow, the two reveling in their passionate love making for the night. 

Qrow softly spoke up after a moment. “I’m glad we did this Clover. That felt amazing, and I’d love to do it again; Although, we  _ could _ take these kinks of yours to the next level...”

“Oh?” he asked curiously, “How do you mean?”

“Well, restraining me is one thing, but how about we add a little role play into it?” He opened his jaw wide and whined wantonly,  _ “Oh Captain, I’ve been bad, please arrest me and punish me with your thick cock!~” _

His whine was cut off by a gasp as he felt Clover grow hard again from inside himself. The man’s hands gripping his waist tighter. 

“Hold on there big boy, that kind of escalation takes planning. We can certainly go another round but-”

Clover swiftly lifted Qrow off his lap and turned him around, pulling him back onto his cock all in one go. 

_ “A-Ah!” _ Qrow gasped, wrapping his legs and arms around Clover, hiding his face in his neck. 

Clover gave a chuckle of his own, “I agree pretty bird. So while I am insanely turned on by that idea that will  _ certainly _ be explored in our future, right now I just want to make love to you the old fashioned way.”

A smirk graced Qrow’s face, unseen by his boyfriend. “Oh?” he asked slyly, “Well now that my arms are free, I say it’s my turn!” He planted his legs on either side of Clover’s and pushed him down to the bed suddenly, the younger man hitting it and letting out an _‘oof.’_

He gaped up at Qrow, shocked at the quick change in demeanor. Though, he couldn’t find it in him to care as the older man started bouncing up and down on his newly hardened cock.

Their second round didn’t take nearly as long, Qrow deliberate and jerky with taking what he wanted from Clover. The lovemaking ended with Qrow’s pace breaking from his exhaustion hitting and Clover taking over, driving his dick up into his boyfriend and holding his hips down to his as they both came. 

They took a moment to come down from their euphoria before separating. Clover pulled out of Qrow gently, eliciting a tired groan from them both. Clover stood on shaky legs to grab a wet cloth from the bathroom to wipe them down with, avoiding any over sensitive areas, and the two men shimmied down under their covers.

“Happy Anniversary Qrow.” Clover said. “Thank you again for trusting me.”

Qrow nuzzled into Clovers neck. “Mmm Happy Anniversary Clover. I trust you as much as you trust me, so the thanks is mutual. We can talk later about expanding on tonight, but for now, cuddle me to sleep babe.”

Clover let out a content sigh, his eyes lidded with love for the man in his arms. “Yes sweetheart.”


End file.
